Courage to Survive
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when Genki and Holly fall into a life or death situation? can they over come their situation and learn a little bit about each other in the process?


_AAN: completely random just popped into my head and would not leave me alone, its kind of angst/romance. And yes it's a one shot… and a long one at that._

_**Courage To Survive**_

Genki didn't really remember what had transpired for this situation to manifest but he knew they were in danger. The enemy was targeting Holly and he knew everyone would lose focus if she were hurt. He raced on his skates to protect her. Taking the blast in the back as he moved her to the ground. But that blast had blown them into a near by chasm. The next thing he remembered seeing were sharp rocks jutting out of the walls. He shifted his body taking the first hit to his back the next to his side, he lost track of where he was being hit but he knew Holly had also taken some of the hits because he just couldn't keep up any longer. He remembered hitting the ground hard; allowing Holly to land on him to protect her. He had a sense of the pain he was feeling and thought his arm might be broken. His mind couldn't comprehend what was happening this quickly. He vaguely remember Tiger's voice yelling warning again, and looking up he saw the chasm collapsing in on itself rock falling towards them. He prayed to whatever god maybe listening that they would not be crushed. Shifting once more he moved his body over hers, he knew by her face that she was out cold. He tried to rise but found his legs weren't working, his skates now a detriment on the slick chasm floor. The last thing he remembered was being hit hard in the back and feeling his spine cracking before his world grew black.

* * *

Holly was the first to awaken, her head throbbing. Feeling a weight on her she struggled to focus her eyes on what was on top of her. When her vision cleared she saw Genki lying on top of her with several large rocks on his back. Looking up she saw the collapsed stone leaning on its self only twenty feet above them. At first she thought Genki might be dead but the slow steady beat of his heart against her breast told her he was alive. Wincing in pain she carefully tested her arms; they hurt but were not broken. She noted a larger blood spot on her sleeve, she checked her arm finding blood on it but she had no wound. Knowing it was Genki's blood sent a wave of fear through her, *_Just how long was I out? How much blood has he lost? _* She began to push the rocks off of them, hoping she could get them all off. As soon as they were free she carefully and painfully moved Genki onto his back, for a large gash ran the length of her left leg. Hearing his back crack sent a wave of panic through her. * _His back was injured; did I make it worse? What if he can't walk?_ * She looked up above them and saw that the stone was slipping and knew if they stayed there they would surely die. Grabbing Genki's backpack, she carefully lifted him finding him rather heavy. Her body protesting at the weight it was now bearing, pain shooting through her. Despite the pain she managed to move him deeper into the cave the chasm had connected to hoping the others would find them. Taking time enough to mark the wall with an arrow leading into the cave passage she took. She found a safe room in the cave that had some water; carefully laying him down she went to wet a cloth. She removed his shirt and gasped at the large gash in his side. Carefully cleaning the blood away she found the gash smaller then she first thought but it was still pretty bad. Reaching into her bag she pulled out some thread and a needle. Swallowing hard she carefully started to sew his wound closed; she was glad he was unconscious for this and knew it would hurt him when he woke. She took the only ointment that they had left and carefully spread it over his wound. She began to clean the blood from his other cuts and scraps, treating each one. Seeing the bruises starting to form all over his body she silently wondered if he had any internal damage. *_ If there is internal damage then I have to get him out of here and to a doctor…_ * her thoughts were interrupted when Genki started to come around again. The next thing he knew he could feel pain shooting through his body, he knew he was hurt badly and could only hope he had protected Holly. His eyes refused to focus for a time so he just shut them again, his head throbbing from the impact he had taken. Holly had seen his reaction and noticed the gaze of his eyes, she figured his vision was blurry right now just as hers had been.

"Genki, how are you feeling?" he heard her but it took a moment for his mind to understand what she said.

"I feel like a dragon landed on me…but other then that ok I guess." Genki didn't try to move, he was afraid he would hurt more if he did. He groaned when Holly moved his broken arm a little. Noticing his pain she carefully felt this arm, resulting in him crying out. "I know… it's broke… I felt it on the way down…" Holly shuddered; she could only imagine what that would have felt like. Genki felt her shudder but said nothing about it. He knew she was struggling with his condition, he knew sooner or later she would realize he hadn't moved his legs. * _It figures… I felt my spine crack… I'm sure it paralyzed me…_* apart of him wanted to cry but he didn't want Holly to notice his sadness.

"Genki… I need to set your arm…"

"I know… go ahead… it won't heal if you don't." Holly looked to his face noting he was holding back tears she wondered if the pain had gotten to be that bad. She took a breath and with a loud pop his arm was set, Genki cried out feeling her snap his bone back into place. Taking advantage of the pain he let his tears flow, he knew she would write them off as tears of pain rather then tears of sadness. Indeed she did, her face grew solemn realizing his pain. She leaned down and kissed his forehead whispering to him,

"I'm sorry Genki. I wish I could numb the pain for you…" his voice thick with tears and pain came softly too her,

"I know Holly, it's alright. I know you'd never want anyone to feel this pain if it were up to you… I'm just glad you're safe. I knew when I took those hits for you that I would be feeling a lot of pain if I woke up. It didn't matter to me as long as you were safe." He smiled weakly, finally opening his eyes again he tried his vision out. It gave him another headache but after a few minutes it cleared. He could see Holly was crying, something he never liked seeing her doing. But knowing she was crying because he was hurting for her was different. It didn't get past Holly that he had said '_**if**_' he woke up. * _He was willing to die to protect me… Genki why would you do such a thing? Don't you know how much you mean to us all... how much you mean to me…_ *

"Genki… you're the strength of our group… I don't think any of us could go on with out you…"

"You could Holly…you never saw it but you were also the strength of the group. When you were gone everyone lost hope… it took a lot for me to convince the others to even try to rescue you… you are the hope we all needed, I may have had the courage but I could not give them hope like you Holly." Holly stared at him in disbelief; no one had ever said anything like that to her before. She figured they only needed her as a voice of reason and for the stone…never as their hope. It was then he saw something in her eyes he'd never seen before, something deeper then all the other times. He shuddered when her hand brushed his side. He wasn't wounded there but something about her touch made him feel like someone had just punched him in the stomach. Before he could say another word her lips were on his. The kiss only lasted a brief second but it was all Genki needed to realize she cared for him deeply. He heard her whisper,

"Thank you… you have no idea how much that means to me." but all he cared about was that she was embracing him. Yes, his body ached and throbbed from the contact but he didn't mind. He smiled to her when she pulled back, not saying a word. She went back to tending his wound with gentle hands. He closed his eyes resting again, knowing she would take good care of him. Holly hadn't bothered asking about his legs yet even though she was tending his wounds there. He wasn't sure how to tell her that he could no longer move them or feel them for that matter. He didn't want to see her sad again, and he knew she would be. Holly noted he didn't react to her doctoring his legs, the pit of her stomach turned in knots. * _What if he can't feel his legs? But why hasn't he said anything…maybe he didn't notice? Or is he hiding it from me… but why?_ * It was then she remember the look in his eyes when he saw her crying * _he doesn't want me to cry?_ * Noticing a gash on his leg she knew she should sew it up, it would prove whether or not he could feel his legs. But she decided to see first if he would admit to it first.

"Genki, I'm going to have to sew your leg up… there's a pretty deep gash." She thought at first hat he had fallen asleep.

"Holly, go ahead…I won't be in any pain… I can't feel my legs right now. I knew this might happen when that rock hit me in the back, I felt my spine popping and cracking."

"It cracked again when I moved you… Genki I could have…

"No!" she flinched at is tone "no, you didn't cause this. I knew this might happen, I chose to protect you anyway… this is not your fault," His voice growing softer. He opened his eyes again, his eyes telling her that he didn't want her blaming herself and crying over this. She sighed, and went about sewing his leg up noting that he flinched.

"Your leg just flinched…" her voice soft but she knew he heard her.

"Did it? Obviously something's getting through then even if I can't feel it. Its probably a nerve reaction." His voice betrayed little of what he felt right then but she knew he was struggling with the pain, and with the fact that he couldn't walk. When she finished she smiled to him.

"I need to look over your back, I'm sure you have plenty of cuts there." He nodded,

"I knew you would, I will need some help…" she nodded her face growing solemn again; she helped him roll over onto his stomach, and get comfortable. When she saw his back her breath caught and her stomach again tied in knots. Just by the sight she could tell his spine was in bad shape. Genki had been listening and knew by her silence that something was wrong. "Holly what is it?"

"Your back… your spine is atleast out of place if not broken…" Genki tried to stay as calm as he could for her, knowing she was struggling.

"Holly, will you try to put it back in place?"

"Genki, I could make it far worse if I do. I'm not a doctor…." Genki blushed remembering something.

"You have my backpack right? There's an anatomy book in there. It might help you…" Holly noted his blush * _why would he have such a book?_ * She walked to his bag and grabbed it, he took it for a moment finding the section that would be of use to her and handing it back. She looked over the skeleton and muscle structure diagrams. Seeing were they belonged wasn't much help. Then she realized there was a small note off to the side about three paragraphs long about massage therapy for the spine.

"I can try this but it may make it worse…."

"I know… all I ask is that you try… I know you're strong but could you actually carry me out of here? Especially of we have to climb up something?" Holly knew what he meant… there was no way she was strong enough to do that, especially not with her injured leg.

"Alright, try to relax as much as you can ok?"

"I will" using his sleeping bag and back pack to support his head at the angle she needed she began to massage his back, applying the ointment as she went and working it into his bruised muscles. Reaching the first section that was out of place she sighed,

"Genki I need you to take a deep breath and then release it as you do I will try and reset your spine."

"Alright" he took a deep breath as he did she positioned her hands on either side of his spine and when he released she pushed down and forward, a few loud cracks were heard, Genki gritted his teeth a moment as she moved her hands down to the next section. He took another deep breath then released it. She used the same motion and a few more cracks were heard. This time Genki felt a release instead of more pain. He felt her hands move again and complied with what she needed. Several more cracks and pops later his spine seemed to be back in place, most of the pain disappeared. "My legs feel like they are asleep…" hearing that made Holly want to cry. She held off though and spread the ointment on his back and began to massage his spine again. After she did this for a while he gritted his teeth again, the tingly feelings had faded now and he now felt the pain fully in his back and legs. Holly noticed the change and wasn't sure whether it was good or bad.

"You're feeling your legs again?"

"That and my back fully… and all the pain that goes with it."

"Can you move your legs?" Genki moved them slightly for her, she noted it hurt him but then she had felt his back muscles move as he did that and knew it was his back that hurt the most. After she wrapped him in bandages she helped him sit up so he could drink. He noticed she was crying, he smiled gently,

"Its alright Holly, we'll get out of here together." He set his cup down and opened his arms inviting her into an embrace. She did indeed embrace him, being careful as she did, feeling his arms warp around her was all she needed to set her into sobbing into his shoulder. Genki's hand gently stroked along her spine, he knew it was a great relief to her that she had not paralyzed him and that he would be all right. "Holly, I'm so glad you're with me. I would have probably died if it not been for you." She blushed slightly not sure why she suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I'm just glad your ok Genki. I don't know what I would have done if you had died. You mean so much to me…" Holly's face colored as she realized what she had just said to him. He smiled and kissed her cheek, making her blush all the worse. His face also held a blush,

"I'm glad you feel as strongly about me as I do about you." Her eyes widened realizing what he had just told her * _does he love me?_ * She didn't speak her mind this time she just pulled back enough to look into his eyes. After a few moments she smiled simply,

"Genki that reminds me why do you have that book? Anatomy doesn't seem like something you would normally be learning…" he blushed slightly,

"I needed it for an assignment actually… but I kept it longer in hopes of learning how to draw better… but that didn't go so great."

"Genki does that book cover everything?"

"What do you mean?" his gaze caught hers and then he blushed bright red. "I'm not sure I wasn't looking for anything like that in it," Her own face held a blush as well but she giggled at him nonetheless. He noticed her shiver and knew it would be a cold night in the cave. Caves never changed temperature but they were always around 50 to 60 degrees. He managed with her help to get up and moved to a spot in the cave where they could lay down. Holly blushed, as she lay next to him in the single sleeping bag that they had.

"I know it's not right for me to stay with you this way Genki… but I guess we have no choice." Holly was slightly afraid her father would disapprove of this.

"I know but its all we can do if we are to survive this." She nodded, her blush returning when Genki brought her close to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. She knew it would be a long uncomfortable night for them both. Genki relaxed faster then she did, he had secretly wanted to be next to her for a while now. He had noticed changes in himself after the first time he returned home. As it would have it, he got that book partially for what he said there but partially to understand his own anatomy 'down there' and know why he felt the way he did, along with why his body was doing certain things. He just hopped Holly had not noticed the second book in his bag. That one he had no excuse for.

* * *

Holly woke first noting he was still asleep, she thought nothing of it considering the injuries he had. She go out some jerky she still had and ate a little, rationing it since they didn't know when they would get more food. She decided to check how much food Genki had, she found what she was looking for but the second thing she found startled her. It was a book entitled 'human sexuality' and she could not think of any non-perverted reason for Genki to have such a book. She noticed a summary on the back, as a lot of his books seemed to have. She read it and something clicked in her mind. It spoke of female sexuality as well as male but that wasn't what made sense. * _He is about that age… maybe he's confused…men go through something as they become a man I know but…_* she glanced to his sleeping form, * _it makes sense now, his reactions and his glances toward me. But is it love or lust?_ * She put the book and food back then went to wake him, unsure if she should say anything about it or not. When he woke he noticed she seemed deep in thought but thought little of it. He accepted the food and with some painful effort managed to stand with her help. They traveled as far as they could before resting, Genki knew he was slowing her down but also knew she would not accept his apology for such. He noticed she sat a crossed from him rather then beside him, to him it meant she wanted to talk about something. But he was the first to speak; he had already noticed her discomfort earlier.

"Holly, you found it didn't you?" she gave him a blank stare at first then nodded.

"Why do you have such a book Genki…" he sighed not sure how to tell her. She was patient though,

"I noticed after I got back I felt different, something had changed inside me. It confused me; when I thought of you I remember things that I didn't even take notice to when I was next to you. I also noticed my mind wanted to drift to dirtier thoughts, though I never allowed it, still it confused me. That's why I have that book… I was seeking answers."

"Did you ask you mom or you dad about it?"

"I did ask mom but her explanation only made me even more confused."

"And your dad?" she noticed how solemn his expression got.

"I don't have one Holly…" he looked away from her, "mom didn't make the best choices when she was young… when he found out she was pregnant he left town… I never met him. The man she did later marry always hated me for some reason and when he beat me up the one time she divorced him. She refused to marry again." Holly could see the pain in eyes even though he refused to look directly at her. * _It makes sense now… he spoke of his mother and family but never his father… _*

"Genki my mother died when I was young, so I don't remember much of her but I know this must be painful for you."

"Its alright, I'm just…confused right now. The books I've read have only helped me a little. They deal with physical things but not emotional." He sighed heavily, "I know my body is changing and why it is but that doesn't help me with the emotions I'm feeling. And the book you found… made it all the worse…." * _maybe I can help him_ * Holly thought for a moment before responding to his words.

"Genki… it's different for girls but I might be able to help you…" Genki looked back to her noting she seemed very uncomfortable.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Holly."

"Its alright, I would rather be uncomfortable and be of help then to be comfortable and not help you." He nodded listening to her. "Well I'm sure you've noticed the traits that attract you to a woman by now. And your not sure why, but you feel like touching them or going further then that."

"Yeah, I know that's because my body is changing though. So that I will want to have kids." His voice was soft and embarrassed; she too was blushing.

"Yeah, and your feeling like some punched you in the stomach or tied your stomach in knots when your close to someone you like or are attracted too right?"

"Yeah, I have felt that several times. Along with a feeling of butterflies in my stomach."

"Well part of that is just the attraction and being nervous since you have never gone through this before. Part of it is a feeling of desire for the other person; you could also be feeling lust towards the others body…" she stopped when something in Genki's eyes caught her attention. A look of almost recognition yet it was different.

"Holly, I'm sure I have felt those…but I think I'm feeling love too…" he had gotten closer to her, she hadn't noticed till now.

"You might be…" she stammered, "but some of it is just your hormones, I've felt like I was in love before but it was just my hormones playing tricks on me. You'll learn the difference in time."

"Holly…the time when I'm the most confused… and feel all this is when I am with you…" he kept his voice soft. He saw her expression change; she seemed both embarrassed and nervous now.

"I guess your attracted to me… probably because I was the one you were around the most as you matured." Her voice shook slightly with nervousness and she looked away from him. * _There's no way that he can find me desirable… nor could he know what love is as such a young age…_ * Genki turned her gaze back to meet his, it was then she noticed a loving look in his eyes. Before she could speak again he leaned in and kissed her. Like the time before it didn't last long, when he pulled away he whispered,

"Thank you… I understand better now…" she merely nodded dumbly still in shock from the kiss. Genki noticed that she seemed very tense as she lay next to him that night. * _Perhaps I shouldn't have told her…_ * his thoughts were interrupted when she got up, he didn't ask where she was going. They already had an agreement on bathroom breaks. Genki waited for her return trying to act as though he was not awake. But he ended up falling asleep.

* * *

In the morning when he woke he found Holly sitting off to the side dozing. He couldn't figure out why she wasn't next to him until something in his mind click * _she scared… that's why she was so nervous… she doesn't know how to deal with what I have told her … _* he rose carefully and placed the sleeping bag over her shivering body. He went to their food, pulling out some jerky, he counted what they had. * _Well if we can make it out of here within 2 weeks we should have some food for each day. But can we make it out of here that quickly when we are essentially lost._ * He looked back to her sleeping form and knew they would have to push themselves to find a way out. It was then he noticed something; her leg was injured. She had bandaged it but it was obvious that it was swollen. Genki saw her shiver again and came over to her pulling her close to him, though his broke arm hurt from the effort he was willing to have to pain in order to help her. She had made a makeshift splint for him using the bandages and some stones. Holly looked up at him startled by his presence.

"You know, you'll catch cold doing that." He noticed her look away as she shivered again. "Holly, why didn't you tell me you were hurt? Your leg is swollen… its infected isn't it?" her eyes told him he was correct. "Let me take a look at it," His voice gentle.

"No Genki you can't… its inappropriate for you to…" she looked away again.

"The gash goes all the way up your leg doesn't it?" she nodded, and moved her hand to her hip. "I understand…but can you doctor it on your own? You can't see what your doing very well… and the infection will need to be…"

"I know!" he was surprised by her out burst, but he wasn't angry with her, her voice told him she was terrified right now. He pulled her close speaking softly and gently to her.

"Holly, I'm worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you… and you know infections can be dangerous…" she nodded, she indeed knew. "Please let me help you… at least let me help with part of the wound…" she looked down, her bangs falling forward.

"Genki…. How far have those dirty thoughts of yours gone?" he blinked at her not sure why she was asking.

"Well…its mostly noticing differences and wanting to hold and kiss… when my thoughts try to wonder further I always stop them… atleast when I'm awake. In my dreams it's gone further and it's becoming harder to control there. Its gone to the point of touching there but I have always managed to awaken before it when any further." She nodded understanding what he meant. She knew about the dreams problem, it was random and hard to control. Knowing that consciously he didn't go further then a kiss or holding the woman he was fantasying about made her feel better though. * _Though I suppose at his age he wouldn't want to go further then that… _*

"I will let you help me but not with the entire wound…."

"That's fine." Holly shifted in his hold now and rolled up her pant leg that was torn from the fall. Genki reached out gently to undo the first half of the bandage. As he did his eyes widened, he noted Holly refused to look at him. "Holly, this is very bad…"

"I know…" he carefully inspected the wound then looked back to her. He moved to grab her medical kit and dagger, along with a small piece of wood that he had in his pack. He handed it too her, receiving a strange look from her. "Bite down on the wood…. it'll help with the pain." When she saw him pull her dagger from its sheath she understood. "I will be as careful as I can…but there's little I can do about the pain."

"Its alright, I know what you need to do. Go ahead…" he nodded as she put the piece of wood between her teeth. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he began to scrap away the infection. As he did he could hear the wood compressing and Holly's cries of pain. He did his best to move quickly so her pain wouldn't last long. When he had finished flushing the wound, he noticed Holly's cheeks were stained with tears. He took some of the ointment and gently applied it to her wound. He then grabbed some thread and the needle, he indeed knew how to sew, and he looked to Holly hoping she understood. She nodded to him,

"Just try not to move if you can…" she nodded again and he took another deep breath. As he began to sew the wound up he wondered if the rest of her wound was just as bad or worse, the thought made his stomach turn in knots. When he finished, he rewrapped her wound. She took the wood and put it aside still crying from the pain. Genki pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Holly… I know that was horrible…" she sobbed into his shoulder, her leg still throbbing the but the major pain was gone now. "Holly, is the entire wound that bad off?" she didn't answer him right away, but her voice thick with tears came back softly,

"Yes…" Genki knew she needed to doctor it but he doubted she could do that to herself.

"Holly, can you scrap the infection away and sew it up yourself?" Holly seemed reluctant to answer this time; he lifted her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. "You can't can you?" she looked away from him again. Genki sighed not sure how to handle this. On one hand, it was very inappropriate of him to doctor her leg when she would have to remove her pants for him to do so. On the other hand, if he did nothing she could lose her leg. "Holly, if your leg isn't taken care of you could lose it… or worse you know that." She nodded understanding,

"Genki I just can't…"

"I'm not asking you to strip for me… I'd never ask that of you… but we have to find a way that I can do something about your leg all right…" she nodded solemnly. Genki relaxed thinking for a moment as Holly just rested against him. She felt tired from all the pain but she knew Genki had gone through worse for her. "I have an idea Holly… I think you might like it. We can use the sleeping bag. That way you can let me deal with your wound with out showing anything you don't want to." she looked up at him, it took a few minutes before she nodded. * _At least he's not trying to see me in my underwear…_ * Genki turned his back while she removed her pants and got into the sleeping bag, once n she maneuvered the bags opening to show her wound while keeping the rest of herself covered.

"Genki I'm ready…" He nodded and came over to her, despite the sleeping bag she was blushing. She picked up the piece of wood again putting it back between her teeth; he took that as a sign of she was ready. He unwrapped the second half of the bandage; he noticed the wound was worse up towards her hip.

"I'll be as gentle as I can be alright?" she nodded knowing the pain would last longer this time. Genki began scraping the infection away again, rinsing the knife off periodically while he did so. Soon he rinsed her wound then applied the ointment. Once done it was on to the needle and thread. He was surprised how well Holly was taking the pain, he knew it was excruciating but she manage to hold still nonetheless. When he finished and rewrapped her leg she was in tears sobbing. He pulled her close holding her till the last of the pain had passed. She took advantage of the sleeping bag to sew her pants back up, and then he looked away as she put her pants back on. Genki suspected she might have cuts on her back that she couldn't tend to just as he did but wasn't sure if he should ask. * _Considering her reaction to this… taking her shirt and bra off might be a bit much…_ * Holly seemed to know what he was thinking about and sighed as she tended his back wounds again, a few times having to scrap infections away on him. Genki seemed to deal with the pain about as well as she did.

"Genki… your wondering if my backs hurt right?" he nodded, "it is but… I'm not sure you should tend those wounds…"

"More like your not comfortable with me tending them right? It's all right… I wasn't going to ask unless they became a problem…"

"Genki… they are infected…"

"Oh…"

"I will let you tend them on one condition…"

"What is it?"

"That you will never, ever ask me to disrobe for you… again."

"Holly… I'm not asking you to disrobe… I'm not comfortable with this myself… but I would rather deal with discomfort then to have you die over an infect that could have been prevented or taken care of…"

"Just promise me… please…"

"I promise…" Genki was still very confused, after all he wasn't the one who had even brought the subject up. * _Did something happen with some other guy_? * Holly told him to turn around. He did so, and Holly removed her vest, tunic, shirt, and bra, once done she used the sleeping bag to cover herself leaving her back exposed.

"Genki, you can turn around now." Genki did so and his eyes widened slightly seeing the scraps, bruises, and wounds on her back. * _I didn't think she would be hurt this bad… then again we fell a good hundred and fifty feet._ * Genki moved to her now, she didn't get to see how nervous he was about this but she felt it in his touch.

* _He is uncomfortable… maybe cause of his age he wasn't ready for this either…._ *

"Holly I will be as gentle as I can."

"Its alright, I know what you'll have to do." He took her dagger in hand again and began to scrap the infection away from each wound, following the same process as the other wound. When he finished he noticed her shivering. He moved closer to her setting the stuff aside and pressed his chest to her back gently, wrapping his good arm around her. She seemed startled at first but the warmth of his body made her realize his intentions. * _Why am I thinking he's like one of those guys? Genki isn't that perverted…_ *

"Are you alright Holly?"

"Yeah I'm fine…" she felt him kiss her cheek then whisper,

"Go ahead and get dressed before you catch a cold." She felt him let go and walk off a few steps. Turning to see he wasn't looking she did exactly that. Being careful not to reopen the wounds he had just sewn up. She had noticed his voice was gentle but humorous in his last comment, but was unsure as the reasoning behind that, once done she ate and then they got underway trying to escape the cave.

* * *

After a week of searching through the cave and mapping it out as they went, they seemed no closer to an exit. Genki was unsure how much longer the lantern would last. It had oil yes but he only had one bottle of extra oil for it, and that was now half empty. On top of that Genki had noticed sharp shooting pains up and down both legs and in his back. He had hid them from Holly but in this morning when he went to get he couldn't. The pain was too bad, he cried out catching Holly's attention. She rushed back over to him,

"Genki, what is it? What's wrong?" he gritted his teeth as he answered her,

"My legs… the pains gotten worse…" * _gotten worse? He's been hiding his pain..?_ *

"Genki, how long have you been feeling the pain?"

"About 3 days now…" Holly moved to take a look at his legs, he stomach turned in knots again upon seeing them. They were starting to turn a light purple color. * _The circulation must be being blocked… I have to figure out something and soon other wise he will lose his legs. _*

"Genki, the circulation is being cut off some how…" she moved to get his book out again, looking at the veins and such she figured out the major veins ran through his pelvis and back. "I need you on your stomach if you can." He nodded and painfully rolled over. He felt her hands running down his spine, checking for any shifts that might have occurred. Her hands traveled further down this time, and found that his last vertebra was out of place. Using the same technique as before she realigned his spine again. But when she did Genki cried out. "Genki what is it?"

"My pelvis…I felt it crack…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…" Genki knew Holly was scared, he was trying to remain calm despite his pain but it was getting worse.

"Genki… can you try to stand…" he nodded; he managed to get up but the pain made him cry out again. She had him lay back down, blushing she used her hands to feel his pelvis as much as she could with out touching him inappropriately. She couldn't feel a break but that didn't mean there wasn't one. "I will have to carry you I guess."

"But your leg…"

"We don't have a choice." Genki knew even if he protested it would make no difference. He carried her bag in his backpack that he wore, Holly lifted him and despite her own pain she managed to carry him a good ways. When they rested Genki insisted on checking her leg.

"Holly you can't do that again, you nearly pulled your stitched lose… its putting too much stress on your leg."

"Genki, we have no other choice… you can't walk in that condition."

"I can. Its just painful."

"And you might make it worse, what if it's only cracked and you make it actually break."

"Holly…I'm not having you lose your leg…"

"And you could lose both…" the color had returned to his legs but she knew he could easily lose them if something went wrong. He sighed and pulled her into an embrace; taking her hand her pressed it to his abdomen under his shirt.

"Press there a little and you'll know why I'm not concerned with my legs." His voice a soft whisper, she did so her eyes widening. * _There was internal bleeding…._ * he felt her hot tears on his shoulder and just held her close hoping to bring a little comfort to her. * _Is there anything I can do… its already been a week… if we don't get out of here he will…_ *

"Genki there has to be something that can be done…"

"Can you really do surgery on me? We have no way of stopping infection… and you know if it's internal…"

"I know! But I can sit back and let you die…"

"You're going to have to search on your own, I'm slowing you down…you'll find the others faster with out me."

"I'm not leaving you, and don't even think of arguing with me over this. I will carry you out of here if I have to… I would rather lose my leg then have you die…"

* * *

Holly kept her word; she carried him when he needed to be. She was pushing her body harder then normal, and Genki tended her leg each night trying to keep it intact. She had ripped her stitches three times and lost a lot of blood. Holly was exhausted, she lay next to him heaving from the effort she used that day. Genki pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers in affection he spoke gently,

"Holly, you're pushing it too much. You can't keep this up…" when she didn't respond he continued, "Please, rest longer tomorrow. I'm worried about you… you lost a lot of blood. And I know you're completely exhausted."

"I'll be fine Genki, I just need some rest. We have to get out of here. We only have enough food left for tomorrow, despite all the rationing… and you know the lantern won't last much longer." They had taken to turn the lantern off unless they needed to see, Genki had used his flashlight as well but its batteries were giving out.

"I know Holly, but I don't want to lose you either."

"You won't… I promise." She felt him pull back, his hand moving to her chin. Part of her knew what he was doing, but she couldn't comprehend why he was acting this way now. The next thing he felt was his lips on hers, this time though he didn't leave it to a simple kiss. Holly could feel the love he had for her in this one, it made her blush. When he pulled back, she was out of breath. When he tried to kiss her again she moved her head to rest it against his chest whispering, "don't please…" Genki felt like he had a dart stuck in his heart, but he carefully held her whispering,

"What's wrong?"

"I know you love me or think you do but we shouldn't be doing this. Its not appropriate for us to be doing this, especially when it could easily turn into something else." Genki was confused a moment.

"Holly, I'm not going to do anything else… I was hoping you'd return the kiss this time…" she heard a desperation in his voice that had not been there before. * _What if he's dying from that internal damage… and he knows it? _*

"Genki, why do you want to kiss me anyway?" he sighed,

"It's hard to explain but I feel a need to be closer to you. I trust you… more then the others Holly. I know I love you, I was hoping you felt the same way. You said before I meant a lot to you… am I just family then?"

"Genki… you're not trying this because you're dying on me are you?"

"No, I think the bleeding stopped… atleast the pain has dulled… but I don't think it's killing me… atleast for now."

"I did say that before… and no your not just family… I'm just scared…"

"Did something happen with a guy or something? You asked me to promise never to ask you to disrobe again… but I never asked you to in the first place…" his voice was soft and confused. She sighed, leaning closer to him seeking comfort. He openly gave it to her,

"I made a poor choice when I was alone searching for you guys after we defeated Moo. I was staying at a tavern that had an inn attached to it. While eating in the tavern some guys and a couple of girls around our age approached me. They asked if I had seen the beautiful water fall the town as famous for. I said I had not, they offered to take me to see it. I guess I should have wondered why they even cared whether I saw it or not, but I went with them, it was indeed beautiful. The girls' left with a couple of the guys to climb the falls so they could jump into the water below. That's when the other guys asked if I would like to join them, I declined and that's when I felt a knife pressed to my throat. They demanded I disrobe for them." Her voice started to crack Genki could tell she was in pain with just the memory,

"Did they rape you?" his voice gentle and soft.

"No, they never managed to get that far. Someone came by right then and stopped them. But they had every intention of doing so. They touched me in ways I never want to be touched again… and made me kneel and…" she broke down crying now. Genki whispered,

"Did they make you have oral sex with them?" she nodded still sobbing. Genki could feel anger burning in his chest.

"They were put in jail… I don't know what ever happened to them… I know the woman who saved me beat them up badly. I don't remember much of it because I had passed out, I just remember being in my room with a female sheriff's assistant waiting to talk to me." he let her cry it out, knowing she hadn't told anyone else but the cops about this.

"Holly, I would never do that to you I promise. I will never do anything to you that you don't want… I just want the chance to show you my love. I'm not asking to touch you that way or to disrobe… I will never ask that of you." He didn't know why he felt the need to defend himself but he did.

"I know… I'm just scared… that I will lose you…"

"I'm not going anywhere ok Holly?" she nodded, finally falling asleep as her sobs ended. He merely smiled and closed his eyes, knowing she was completely exhausted.

* * *

When they woke, Genki noticed a faint sound in the cave. He wasn't sure what it was though. They ate the last of their food savoring it, knowing they wouldn't have anymore tomorrow. Genki held Holly close whispering,

"Will you let me kiss you?" her face colored, she looked into his eyes searching for something but not finding it.

"Yes, but nothing real passionate."

"Holly, did they force you to kiss them?" she nodded, "alright I will keep it gentle." She smiled to him, he leaned towards her, and this time she tilted her head meeting his kiss. The two kissed for a few minutes, enjoying the loving feelings that came from each other. When he broke the kiss Genki whispered to her "I love you." She turned crimson but smiled.

"I love you too…" her voice barely audible. Holly stood, and helped Genki up. They continued on their way hoping they would find a way out or the others soon. When they rested for the night, they both knew things were getting to the point where they could no longer continue. Once they lantern ran out of oil Genki knew they would be done, the cave had too many drop offs to go wandering around with no light. Both were tired, cold and hungry; this was a wet cave so both their clothes and the sleeping bag were damp making their predicament even worse. Genki held Holly close when ever she began to shiver; it seemed to help for atleast a little while. They conserved the lantern as much as possible, knowing they had little time before it was gone. Genki continued to be affectionate towards Holly, she wondered if he would so openly do so with the others around. Holly had to admit his kisses were sweet and loving, nothing like the lust fill hard kisses the other men had force upon her. When they woke the next morning, they pushed each other as hard as they could to get further along, hoping they might find the exit. Both knew they had nothing but each other to keep them going now. Genki did his best to walk on his own so he wouldn't wear Holly out. On the third day the lantern finally went out. Genki managed to get his flash light to come back on for about an hour but after that it too died and with it so did their hopes of escaping. Holly cried into Genki's chest, trembling as she did. She was not only cold but she was scared. Genki held her close comforting her the best he could knowing there was little that could be done. His pain had gotten worse, and he suspected Holly's had too. He had used the last of their light checking her leg wound. Though he couldn't see her, he could feel her and that's all he needed to keep himself strong enough to live. He knew the wound within him was bleeding again but he wasn't going to let it kill him, he wouldn't give up not with her there. Holly was using him as her strength, she too had a bad injury one she had only noticed a week or so ago. She didn't tell Genki of her discovery but she knew they would both die if they didn't escape. Knowing that they now couldn't escape made their fate almost a reality. But because he wasn't giving into that fate, neither was she.

"Holly, can you still make the stones around you glow or sparkle?" she wasn't sure why he had suddenly asked but answered nonetheless,

"Yes, but it takes a lot of energy to make them glow bright enough for us to see by."

"I was thinking, if the others got near us could you make them light up?"

"Yes, but Genki they could be anywhere…"

"Shh… I want you to listen close and see if you hear anything." Holly did so, listening hard. It took a few minutes of silence between them before she heard it.

"It sounds like foot steps… maybe Golem's?"

"That's what I was thinking. We need to get their attention." Holly leaned against him seeking comfort again as she relaxed.

"I'm going to try to make the stones glow." He held her; giving the solace she sought hoping it would help her. When the stones glowed dully he smiled.

"If I give you my energy can you send a pulse through the stones?" Holly looked up at him unsure of his request.

"A pulse?"

"A wave of energy reaching out toward them to lead them to us."

"Maybe, but you don't have much energy yourself."

"I will give you what I can ok?"

"Alright, I will try. I'm not sure how far I can send it." He smiled; leaning forward he kissed her softly sending his energy into her body. He felt really tired afterward but knew it was for the best. Holly leaned against him again when he broke the kiss and placed her hand on the wall concentrating. It took her longer to focus her thoughts enough to send the pulse but she managed to do it. She sent it out as far as she could, she just hoped she could hold it long enough to lead their friends to their location. Genki said nothing he just held her close giving her his support with out disrupting her concentration. Genki heard a howl; he knew it was Tiger answering them.

"Holly, they see it, try to hold it so they can follow it as long as you can. Even if you have to dull it a bit just keep it there." He kissed her forehead send more of his energy into her, he knew his limits and would send all the extra energy he could spare to her. Holly felt the warmth of his energy and understood, readily accepting it in order to hold the pulse in place, she did dull it a bit so she could hold it longer. They heard Tigers howls and the sound of Golem's footprints getting closer. Soon he heard Tiger call to them by voice.

"We're over hear Tiger." Genki called as loud as he could, when he did Holly sent a pulse to the rock all the way around them, using the last of her energy to light the area they were in. "Holly, thank you. You're very strong, and your talent with the stones is growing."

"Only because of you Genki." She smiled, not breaking her concentration. Once Tiger and the others were in sight by touch light she released the energy. Genki held her shivering form; he knew she had used all her energy to hold that.

"Genki, Holly are you alright?"

"We're both still alive…but not alright." Genki answered, his voice telling the others of his pain and exhaustion. Holly's father came to kneel next to them,

"Holly, I'm so glad you're alive." She smiled up to him,

"Father, I thought I might not ever see you again." He leaned down kissing her forehead. He then looked at Genki whose pale completion told him he was in bad shape.

"Thank you for protecting her."

"Your welcome…" Golem carefully lifted the two and the group backtracked their way out of the cave. Genki and Holly used the sleeping bag as a shield for their eyes. Having been in the cave for two and a half weeks meant their eyes were having trouble adjusting to the light. But soon they could look around with out a problem; Genki smiled to Holly and closed his eyes. It was then Holly noticed something, his heart was slowing. Holly lifted herself up in alarm and her father caught her eyes and knew they needed to hurry.

"Father, his heart beat is slowing."

"Lets go then." Golem took off with the rest in a full run. Tiger zipped ahead to alert the doctors they were coming with two injured people. Holly stroked Genki's cheek whispering too him,

"Don't die on me Genki, please." When they arrived at the hospital two doctors and two nurses greeted them. Each doctor took one patient; once the doctors had them the others settled down in the waiting area knowing it would be a while before they knew anything.

* * *

Genki woke a day later to see a nurse next to him; she was tending some of his stitches making sure they were healing properly.

"Its good to see you awake, I will let the doctor know. He can explain to you what's happened." Genki nodded, as she left. He felt weak and rather hungry. When the doctor came in, he carried a tray of food knowing Genki had not eaten for a few days. Holly had told the doctors of his primary injuries. The doctor handed Genki a glass of juice, which Genki took and dank slowly knowing his stomach might not like to suddenly be filled. The doctor nodded his approval and smiled.

"I wasn't sure you would make it for a bit. Your internal injuries were bad and your pelvis was broken. Your friend did a great job with your back and other injuries though; I was impressed."

"How is she?" the doctor had expected he would ask about his legs, surely he noticed that his legs were numb?

"She's fine, she had some internal injuries as well but nothing as serious as yours. Her leg will heal but she will always have a nasty scar. Her back will also have scars. She told me how you helped her. You're both very brave to go through such pain to survive, it takes a lot of courage to endure that not knowing you would make it out. You did a great job considering young man." Genki smiled, the doctor smiled as well recognizing that the boy indeed loved his female companion and that's why he asked about her first.

"I'm not going to be able to walk am I?" the doctor noticed his frown and was surprised he went directly to that question.

"You may but it'll take more then one surgery to correct everything. By continuing to walk on your own you did a lot of damage to your hips and its cause some problems. The circulation is back so you won't feel any more pain from that but you won't be able to move them for a while… which for now is for the best. Your pelvis will need time to mend; the break was fairly bad. But I will say had you let her carry you… she would have lost her leg, her leg was fractured in the fall and it was starting to break. At the angle it was breaking at, if she had carried you at the time it would have severed a main artery. She might have bleed to death if you couldn't stop it." Genki worked on eating his bread now,

"I'm just glad she's alright. I knew she might lose her leg if I let her carry me…I didn't know it that bad though. How many surgeries will it take to fix my legs, if they can be fixed?" the doctor again gave him a strange look before answering.

"Atleast two maybe more. I believe you'll walk again, but it will take time." Genki nodded, managing to finish with his bread and moved on to some fruit.

"Thank you." The doctor nodded still unsure of what to make of the boy.

"I will bring you something more to eat later, but I will keep it light till I know your stomach is alright. The anesthesia tends to make people sick." Genki nodded as he watched the doctor leave.

* * *

Three weeks past and in that time Holly had been healing up nicely, her leg was still sore but it was no longer a problem. Holly's father had visited her frequently to check up on her, he noticed she seemed worried about Genki and suggested she visit him. The monsters had visited them both, keeping them company while they healed. Several of the monsters had also noticed her anxiety over Genki and his condition. They had noted that Genki, though recovering, seemed depressed to some degree, but they assumed it was cause of his legs. Genki was healing as well, he had two surgeries already to fix his legs, but the doctor wasn't sure when he would be walking again. Holly walked in noticing that he was dozing, she also noticed that he seemed to be looking much better then last she saw him. She sat down in the chair next to him, taking his hand,

"Genki, you awake at all?" He looked over at her, obviously he wasn't asleep yet but he didn't expect her to be the one visiting. He smiled to her,

"Its good to see your alright again, I see your leg is doing well."

"Yes, it's healing. Its still sore but its nothing compared to before." He nodded understanding her meaning.

"The doctor told me you also had some internal damage, but it wasn't serious."

"Yeah, I noticed it in the cave but didn't tell you at the time, I didn't want you to worry." He raised a brow and then nodded, he understood what she meant.

"Only fair since I didn't tell you when I was feeling pain in my legs and such."

"The doctor told me you will be able to walk again, but he wasn't sure when or how many surgeries it would take to correct the damage."

"I have had two already, I think everything's fixed because I can move them now with out pain. I just can stand yet, due to the stitches still being fresh. That and my pelvis isn't fully healed." She nodded smiling to him. The monsters and her father watched through the crack in the slightly open door. Holly's father had figured out his daughter had fallen for the boy by now, and he suspected from what little he knew that Genki also loved his daughter. He wasn't sure how serious their relationship was but he knew they had a special bond now because of what they went through. The monsters recognized this bond as well but they already knew the two were falling for each other even if they never said a word about it. Holly leaned down and gave Genki a long missed kiss. It was then that Bruce learned just how serious their relationship was. He didn't expect his daughter would do that but then he had only just be released from that disc, so he knew little of how she grew up. Golem had quickly grabbed Suezo before he could yell at the couple. Genki had looked surprised by the kiss at first but then her returned it, his hand coming up to Holly's cheek to caress it with his thumb. They didn't kiss long but Holly stayed near to him speaking to him softly. He seemed to enjoy the attention from her and was returning the favor. It was obvious the two hadn't gone any further in their relationship to the monsters but they knew Bruce wasn't so sure. Genki smiled and whispered something that made her laugh. None of them but Tiger and Hare heard it but they knew the two had a much deeper bond now then before. Tiger smiled,

"We should leave them be." He turned and left, the others following. Bruce joined the monsters in the waiting room looking at Tiger and Hare.

"How long have those two been like this?"

"They aren't far along, they just started. My guess is Genki started the kissing first; he's braver then Holly when it comes to saying and doing things out of the ordinary. Don't worry, he won't hurt her or ask her to bed him. He's just not that type, and I think he only recently became interested in girls." Hare informed trying to help the couple out,

"I was wondering with his age." Bruce seemed to relax now knowing the two weren't that far along.

* * *

Holly leaned in again kissing Genki; this time they continued the kiss for a while. Making out with each other as it became more heated. Holly broke the kiss softly out of breath, she felt Genki's thumb caress her cheek again as her breath mingled with his.

"I love you so much Holly, you're the only one I want to be with." She blushed again, feeling the heat of desire within her once again. * _My body desires his, and my heart desires his love. Maybe he is the one I am to be with_ *

"I love you too Genki, you much more gentle then I would have expected." He laughed as she giggled; they both enjoyed each other's company very much.

"I'm glad you enjoy this as much as me. Holly can we be a couple, I would like to be your boy friend?" Holly blinked for a moment she hadn't expected such a question, and then smiled to him,

"Of course Genki, I would love to be your girl friend." He smiled, his hand guiding her into a new kiss, this one started gentle and loving but turned into a passionate yet still gentle kiss. Granted she had asked him not to kiss her passionately in the cave but now she seemed to accept this kissing, having learned he was different from the men who had molested her. Bruce walked to the door seeing them kissing he noticed the gentle passion they shared and knew their relationship was a little more advanced then the other's had thought. He waited till they stopped kissing before he knocked on the door and opened it a bit more. The knock startled the two as they looked over at him, their eyes searching to see if they had been caught. He knew his daughter wanted his approval; she had been seeking his approval since he was released from the disk. She wanted to make him proud it was obvious. He had expressed just how proud he was of her for her courage and determination to defeat moo and set him free. "Father I…" she seemed to lose her words.

"Its alright, you love him don't you?" she nodded,

"Yes, we… realized just how much we cared for each other when we were in the cave. Neither of us had ever had the chance to speak to the other to see what they might be feeling. I realized that I felt safe next to him once I got used to being with him at night…" Holly looked toward Genki a moment before returning her gaze to her father. Bruce noted that she held Genki's hand.

"I see, you shared the sleeping bag I know. It was the only one you had at the time."

"Yes, and the cave was very cold and wet. I was not comfortable the first few nights… especially when I realized Genki was just learning what it meant to be a man…" Holly looked down now.

"Genki is this true?"

"Yes, I had noticed differences in myself but I didn't understand them…my mother couldn't explain them to me very well. I had no one else to ask so I tried books… but that made things worse. Holly… helped me understand that it was natural and normal for me to fell different and feel as though my emotions were not in my control." Holly didn't look up she wasn't sure of what her father thought but was scared he would disapprove it was obvious by her actions.

"Holly, did you explain what becoming a man meant?" she blushed,

"Sort of… I don't know much about that sort of thing. I know boys go through something physically. But I was explaining more of the emotional changes then anything. Though I'm sure not all of what I said matched for him." He noticed the blush and knew she had probably been just as uncomfortable talking to Genki.

"Well if it worked then you obviously did a good job. Genki… by your statement I gather you don't have a father do you?"

"No sir… he left before I was born… he wanted nothing to do with me." He noted Bruce's eyebrow raise.

"They weren't married?"

"No sir. My mother always regretted that but she was happy to have me," he saw her father nod his understanding.

"Genki, you love my daughter?"

"Yes sir I do. I know I'm young but… when I left she was the one I never could stop thinking about…. I never said anything cause I didn't want to hurt Mocchi's feelings. I know he wouldn't understand. I never wanted to leave the first time and I did all I could to come back." He saw her father nod again and look like he was in deep thought.

"You have my approval Holly, and I'm proud of you, you know that."

"Thank you Father" she ran to him hugging him tightly. She led him to sit next to her in a chair. It was then Genki smiled and said,

"Holly, I know you still have a lot of healing to do but perhaps its time to tell him what you told me in the cave." She knew exactly what he meant, "You shouldn't hide it." She nodded then looked down and began her story,

"Father, when I was alone I stayed in a tavern inn…I met some people a couple of girls and some guys that wanted to show me the waterfall of there land. So I went with them, when the girls left with a couple of the guys, the other two guys asked me if I'd like to join them for a swim. I declined and that's when they… pressed a knife to my throat and demand I undress for them…they touched me in ways I never wanted to be touched and made me…." she broke down crying, Genki painfully sat up comforting her along with her Father, Genki continued it for her.

"They made her suck them off…they were planning to rape her but were interrupted by a woman who beat the crap out of them and turned them over to the police." Bruce looked at the young man; he could tell Genki would have killed those men if he could find them. Bruce knew that feeling well, he was feeling it now as well. He couldn't believe someone had molested his daughter. Holly cried for a few more minutes being comforted by the two, Tiger cursed silently outside the door having over heard that part. Genki took Holly's hand in his own and kiss the back of her hand, hoping to bring some comfort to her. He sobs slowed and she looked over at her father who brushed her bangs out of her face.

"It's alright Holly, it wasn't your fault. And I'm sure those men are still in jail, if I ever catch them around here I know Genki and I will both hurt them before they can hurt you again. Holly looked in Genki's eyes and saw he held a similar look to her father. She suspected her father has said hurt rather then kill to spare her any guilt. "I will leave you two alone now." He rose with a smile to the couple and walked out shutting the door. Genki too advantage of that to comfort Holly in a different way. Gently he lifted her chin and kissed her, Holly moaned slightly into the kiss having not expected it but soon relaxed and returned it. After a few minutes the kiss was broken again, both breathing slightly hard.

"I love you Holly, and I will do everything I can to protect you I promise."

"I know you will Genki, I know you will." She leaned against him taking comfort in his prescience.

* * *

Three more weeks passed before Genki was walking around again, it'd take some time to build his legs muscles back up but he knew he could do it. By the time a month had passed Genki was close to being back to his old self, he still was sore and needed to build his legs back up but he could run with Mocchi again. The monsters had decided to let the couple be left alone at times to give them a chance to court properly. Tiger and Hare reinforcing the decision on Suezo, who had not agreed with it at all. Holly's father noted she seemed happier now that she could be with Genki. Genki had begun to openly show his affection for her, holding her hand or putting his arm around her. Holly had blushed slightly at first whenever he did this around the others but soon relaxed into it. This particular night Holly slept next to him, though her father wasn't sure it was appropriate for her to do such, he doubted either one was ready for anything beyond what they were doing now. Knowing his daughter had been molested he also knew Genki would never push her into anything she was not ready for. Holly rested her head on his chest enjoying the steady sound of his heartbeat. The others were asleep by then she knew and they were on the opposite side of the fire. She smiled then moved to kiss Genki, they hadn't kissed like they had in the hospital since they left but she knew he wanted to. Genki retuned the kiss gently his hand stroking her side softly. At first she had tensed when he touched her this way but she soon enjoyed his touch. Their kiss slowly became more heated, the passion of before coming back to the surface. Only this time their passionate kiss lasted longer then it had previously. When the kiss was broken their breath mingled with the others as they tried to catch their breath. It was then that Holly noticed something, Genki and her both blushed. He leaned forward and whispered to her so only she could hear.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard. It seems you got me all hot for you." Holly knew that was his way, from one previous event, of saying aroused.

"Sorry, I just needed to do that again. Don't feel too bad, I got myself all hot and bothered too." She used a phrase he had taught her so it sounded less perverted, her voice equally as soft. They didn't need anyone over hearing such a conversation after all. He smiled to her,

"Hey Hol, what's the legal age for marriage here?" Holly turned scarlet but managed to stammer out,

"Um… I … its 16… why do you ask?" Genki too was blushing but not nearly as badly as he was.

"I was just wondering… its 18 in my world." He smiled to her kissing her softly again for a moment. * _Why do they make them wait I wonder?_ * "We have to wait longer cause we're not considered adults until we turn 18. Mostly due to the fact that a lot of people before that age are not very mature. Everyone seems to mature slower in my world, longer childhood I guess." He had noticed he was more mature then his class mates in some regards when he had gotten back.

"I see…wow. Still why did you ask?" he smiled to her again and leaned in whispering,

"Because when I turn 16 I would like to ask your hand in marriage." Holly's blush returned.

"Genki, you're still young… how do you know you want to be with me for the rest of your life?"

"I know because when I was in my world it felt like part of my heart was missing. I thought about you all the time… Holly you were the one I always fantasized about being with…being able to hold you close and kiss you…" _* he was fantasizing about me? But I'm not even as attractive as half the other women we have met up with._ *

"But Genki I'm not even that attractive…"

"You are too me… yes Pixie maybe super attractive in some ways but I still prefer you. Besides you have a beauty that she does not. And that beauty comes from your heart." Holly's heart raced at his words. *_ He sees me for my heart? Wow… he still so young where'd he learn such romance? _* Genki could tell by her eyes that she was very touched by his words and would cherish them.

"If you ask when you turn 16 I will give you my answer. But we can't do anything till then." He smiled leaning in the kiss her softly again.

"I will ask then. And for now I will cherish the time I spend with you." She blushed profusely but smiled nonetheless, moving to kiss him this time. They both knew it'd be some time before they could marry but they would be ready for it when it came.

"Genki do you think we will ever defeat the darkness in this world? I thought when we freed my father we had won again but now…"

"We will in time but there will always be some evil, as long as the good out weighs it there will be no way for it to get a foot hold in this world again." She nodded. She knew he was right even if she didn't want there to be anymore evil. "We'll have a long journey ahead but I promise I will be right here for."

"Thank you Genki." She smiled going to sleep in his arms once again knowing that he would be there to comfort her as they once again journey to fight the darkness of this world.


End file.
